edenstwilightfandomcom-20200214-history
Dwarf
The majority populations of dwarves live in the lands to the northwest. They keep mostly to themselves. They strongly oppose elves and treat all other races as weaklings. They are one of the few races left who still have strong religious practices. They are a tough and honorable race. Only a select few dwarves are able to wield the divine power of Aermodin, and those who do are lauded as heroes. Organization All dwarves can trace their roots back to Dorn Fain, the cradle of creation. All dwarves respect and honor the gods first, the Mountain Lords second, their fellow dwarves third, and all other races after. They hold no respect for the vile and selfish elves. History The dwarves were not always against the elves. There was a time, long before the War of the Gods that the elves and the dwarves were great allies. It was, unfortunately, this alliance that the elves exploited in the dwarves. The first god to be slain, Syloc, was done so by the hand of a combined elven and dwarven army. The dwarves that aided the elves, the Axe Kingdom, were banished from Dorn Fain. These dwarves later settled the city of Grand Modin and committed themselves whole-heartedly to the teachings of Aermodin. Religion The dwarves are on average the most religious of all the races on Eden. While all gods are worshiped, some are more highly regarded than others. The dwarven pantheon of gods worshipped are: *Aermodin, Ruler of all Gods *Alundious, The Crafter *Kerwyn, Lady of the City *Hana, the Stone Princess Racial Traits *+2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom, –2 Charisma: Dwarves are both tough and wise, but also a bit gruff. *Medium: Dwarves are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. *Slow and Steady: Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. *Darkvision: Dwarves can see in the dark up to 60 feet. *Defensive Training: Dwarves get a +4 dodge bonus to AC against monsters of the giant subtype. *Greed: Dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on Appraise skill checks made to determine the price of nonmagical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. *Hatred: Dwarves receive a +1 bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes due to special training against these hated foes. *Hardy: Dwarves receive a +2 racial bonus on saving throws against poison, spells, and spell-like abilities. *Stability: Dwarves receive a +4 racial bonus to their Combat Maneuver Defense when resisting a bull rush or trip attempt while standing on the ground. *Stonecunning: Dwarves receive a +2 bonus on Perception checks to potentially notice unusual stonework, such as traps and hidden doors located in stone walls or floors. They receive a check to notice such features whenever they pass within 10 feet of them, whether or not they are actively looking. *Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. *Languages: Dwarves begin play speaking Common and Dwarven. Dwarves with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Giant, Gnome, Goblin, Orc, Terran, and Undercommon. Category:Races Category:Dwarf